Rescatando a Killian Jones
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Capitán Swan Au: Killian ha sido secuestrado por Támara por venganza podrá ver a Emma de nuevo. mal Resumen lo admito


**Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino la trama.**

**Advertencia: los personajes son occ quedan advertidos y también contiene pelusa y algo de angustia.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada por el cumpleaños de Colin O' Donoghue**

* * *

Rescatando a Killian Jones

Killian Pov

Demonios no sé cómo acabe en esta situación lo ultimo que me acuerdo es que Swan me noqueo y me dejo atado en un aparato raro y ahora me encontraba amarrado con unas cuerdas y tenia una mordaza en la boca, no se quien me arrastro en una de esas cosas raras llamadas coches, pero presiento que me quedare aquí por un tiempo.

Todavía no puedo entender como fue que Emma me haya golpeado, bueno no es de sorprenderme si ella me amarro a un Árbol, me ato en el tallo del gigante, me dejo inconsciente en el lago y me ato a una cama del hospital, me queda claro que Swan jamás se enamorara de mi, y mas si se entera que yo me enamore de ella, Por primera vez después de trescientos años me enamore de otra mujer que no fuera Milah, pero se que Swan jamás me corresponderá por ser el Capitán Hook, por eso escondo mi dolor con insinuaciones es mi única manera de no salir dañado y se rompa mas mi corazón aunque suene muy cursi para ser de un pirata.

No se cuanto tiempo pensé en mis sentimientos por Emma que no escuche que abrían la puerta del automóvil parpadeo con fuerza para que no me dañe la luz de afuera, cuando me acostumbró a la luz veo que una mujer morena me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro yo siento que me enojo al saber que me secuestro una chica que ni siquiera se quien es.

- Vaya con que ya despertó Hook que bueno que lo estés para que sepas que hare contigo – dijo con voz maliciosa y yo solo gruño por su pregunta – por cierto mi nombre es Tamara, pero en su mundo soy conocida como Tiger Lily – dijo y yo solo abro los ojos con sorpresa no podía creer que esto me sucediera secuestrado por una india.

- Mmmphhhh – trato de decirle que me deje salir de aquí, pero solo me salían gemidos ahogados por la mordaza, mientras veo que sonríe con una risa macabra.

- Lo siento Hook, pero no te voy a desatar y dejarte libre tu serás mi boleto para que traigas a Emma hacia mí – contesto, yo solo abro mas los ojos y trato de luchar contra las cuerdas sin éxito – No intentes pelear con las cuerdas te amarre muy duro que será imposible de que escapes, tu eres la carnada perfecta para traerla hacia mi – continuo diciendo yo solo la miro enojado.

- Mmmphhhh – estaba pidiendo de por que quería a Emma con ella, no quería arriesgar que mi cisne se enfrentara con esta loca demente, veo como si me leyera mi mente me respondió.

- Para que quiero a Emma te estas preguntado – contesto y yo solo asiento con la cabeza pues no podía hablar – Es por vengarme de que se enamorara de Baelfire que es conocido aquí como Neal – me respondió y yo solo la miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, no podía creer que Emma se haya enamorado del hijo del cocodrilo no me lo creía, pero que tengo que ver yo con todo esto como si me leyera otra vez mi mente me contesto – También te preguntaras de por que te secuestre, es por que se que tu tienes sentimientos por ella y estoy segura de que ella también los tiene y es por eso que te secuestre para asi vengarme de ella –contesto y yo lo único que hago es abrirlos mas de la cuenta y la miro con incredulidad no podía creer que Emma podría sentir lo mismo que yo, pero no me debo de confiar en ella – Bueno Capitán ya que sabes por que estas aquí es hora de volver a Storybrooke y hacer mi venganza hasta entonces estarás aquí atrás de tráiler – dijo burlona.

- Mmmphhhh – trataba de hablar diciéndole que no se saldrá con la suya, pero ella me mira divertida y noto que se sube para estar cerca de mi yo la miro desafiante.

- Ay Hook ojala pudieras ver tu rostro que estas a punto de echar chipas, pero bueno mejor nos vamos antes de que no veas a tu amada Swan, por cierto de ahora en adelante no escucharas y ni vas a ver hasta que estemos con Emma – dijo y de pronto veo como me pone algo en los oídos y de allí no escucho nada y también observo como me pone una venda negra en los ojos, lo ultimo que veo es su sonrisa maliciosa después de eso veo oscuridad.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en aislamiento, hasta que noto que alguien me jala del brazo y me jala del aparato extraño y siento que me tiran al suelo, no podía saber que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro de que Emma ya estaba en frente de mi solo espero que no salga herida por mi culpa, me siento cansado, no he comido no se cuanto tiempo he estado atado y amordazado, y siento que caeré pronto a la inconsciencia, pero debo de resistir quiero saber que es lo que pasa, pero por mas peleo con la oscuridad mas cansado estoy, lo ultimo que pienso antes de caer desmayado es ver la cara hermosa de mi cisne después de eso ya no supe mas de mi.

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente, hasta sentir que alguien me acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad, con eso comienzo abrir los ojos despacio, cuando los abro veo que estaba Emma mirándome preocupada, mientras que yo la miro confundo, veo al mi alrededor y también veía que estaban sus papas y su hijo mirándome de la misma manera que hizo confundirme mas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte con voz ronca de tanto de usar la mordaza y la sed que tenia, veo como Emma agarra una botella de agua y me la da yo le doy una mirada de agradecimiento mientras bebía toda la botella.

- Estas en mi casa Hook – contesto con voz preocupada y yo solo la miro dejando la botella vacía a lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tamara no te hizo nada malo verdad? – pregunte mirándola y viendo que no tenia alguna herida y yo suspiro de puro alivio.

- Pues que Tamara se presento en medio de la calle y te tiro en la calle y me dijo que pagaría por enamorarme de Neal con tu sangre, yo no iba a permitir que te hiciera daño, asi que utilice mi magia y la deje fuera de combate y entre mi padre y yo te trajimos a mi departamento, después nos fijamos que tenias fiebre y estabas deshidratado, me hice cargo hasta que te recuperes – contesto Emma, yo solo abro los ojos abiertos con sorpresa no podía creer que Emma ha estado cuidando de mi todo ese tiempo, debo estar soñando.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve con fiebre? – pregunte llevando mi mano en la frente sintiendo que todavía estaba un poco caliente.

- Como tres días – me respondió Blanca Nieves mirándome igualmente preocupada, me sentía raro estar con la familia de Emma presente – Voy a prepararte una sopa de pollo que te servirá para reponerte, David y Henry me ayudaran – dijo y veo como los dos asintieron la cabeza y salieron del cuarto dejándonos a Emma y a mi solos.

- No vuelvas a pegarme un susto de esa manera Killian no sabes lo preocupada que estuve viéndote asi todo vulnerable – contesto y veo como dos lagrimas caen en sus ojos y yo de repente me siento con algo de culpa jamás pensé que se preocuparía por mi.

- Lo siento amor jamás pensé que te asustaría de esa manera, es mas yo pensé que tu no te preocupabas por mi por todas esas veces que me has dejado solo y atado – confesé con una sonrisa triste por que era verdad lo que decía pensaba que ella no se preocupaba y me dejaba solo, siento sus manos en mi barbilla y hace que la mire a sus hermosos ojos.

- Lo siento mucho Killian, yo se que me he comportado muy mal contigo y te he dejado en lugares solo y amarrado, pero si lo hice, fue para protegerte, bueno la primera vez fue por que era una cobarde por que pensaba que me ibas hacer daño como Neal, y las otras dos veces era para protegerte del Sr. Gold tenia mucho miedo de que el te matara por eso decidir ir a Manhattan por su hijo, pero no espere que tu fueras para allá y bueno paso eso, pero nunca me imagine que la maldita de Tamara te había secuestrado, si lo hubiera sabido antes eso no hubiera sucedido de verdad que lo siento - termino decir sin tomar un bocado de aire y yo solo la miro con incredulidad en mi rostro.

- De cualquier manera hubiera pasado Emma, aunque si estoy herido de que me dejaras atado y que no confiabas en mí – dije con voz triste, siento que su mano me acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza y yo la miro con asombro.

- Lo se y de veras lo siento, también lo hice fue por que te amo Killian Jones y tenia miedo de perderte, y casi lo logro por mi estupidez por dejarte allá – contesto y yo solo la miro en shock, Emma me dijo que me ama -, definitivamente creo que estoy soñando, pero estos toques que me esta dando en mi mejilla sabia que era muy real.

- ¿Qué…tu…me…amas? –pregunte tartamudeando y veo como Emma se ríe yo solo la miro un poco avergonzado.

- Claro que si Capitán Hook te amo desde el día en que nos conocimos, al principio pensé que era una locura enamorarte de ti, pero pasando los días sabia que estaba enamorada de ti, y no me arrepiento de eso solo espero que tu me correspondas – contesto mirándome nerviosa y yo solo la miraba en shock, después de unos minutos salgo y me acerco mas a ella y la beso, enseguida Emma me corresponde el beso y se aferra a mi cuello, mientras que yo lo hacia en su cintura, estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo besándonos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo también te amo Emma como no tienes idea, desde la primera vez que te vi caí enamorado de tu belleza aunque tengo que decir que eres la primera mujer aparte de Milah que he sentido amor por alguien, pero escondí mi enamoramiento de ti porque yo sabía que nadie quería a Capitán Hook como pareja, pero veo que me equivoque, por ti puedo dejar la venganza contra el cocodrilo por estar contigo amor, te amo Emma gracias a ti volví a ser el Killian Jones antes de que el cocodrilo me rompiera mi vida y gracias a ti recupere la esperanza de volver a amar – conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras que veía que era Emma que me veía con incredulidad en su hermoso rostro, de repente siento que se arroja a mí y me vuelve a besar y yo solo la acerco más a mí.

- Te amo Killian Jones y siempre lo hare eres mi verdadero amor - me contesto cuando nos separamos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu también eres mi verdadero amor Emma, te amo y siempre lo hare y luchare contra todos con tal de que estas a mi lado para siempre y Henry también – dije sonriendo, mientras la volvía a besar.

Jamás pensé que me volvería enamorar, desde que perdí a Milah, siempre me imagine que mi vida sería solitaria, eso pensé hasta que conocí a Emma en el bosque encantado, por eso agradeceré de que apareció Emma Swan a mi vida, ella es el amor de mi vida y mi salvadora de no caer más a la oscuridad, y por primera vez desde trescientos años soy completamente feliz a lado de Emma Swan.

Fin


End file.
